


The Forgotten City

by Emerald_Shadow



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Miraculous Ladybug Fusion, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Poly Relationship, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22153423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Shadow/pseuds/Emerald_Shadow
Summary: Dinah, Oliver and Hal only wanted to go on a nice vacation to Paris. However instead of the scenic City of Love, they walk into the Forgotten City, where they soon discover a threat they allegedly haven't heard yet, and have no choice but to meet the Council and the Court. The League face the results of a careless actions which have finally come back to haunt them.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Chloé Bourgeois/Kagami Tsurugi, Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Dinah Lance/Oliver Queen, Hal Jordan/Dinah Lance/Oliver Queen, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, marinette/luka/chloe/adrien/kagami
Comments: 33
Kudos: 462





	1. This Is How We Survive

It was all chaos. There wasn’t any place to hide, anywhere to be safe from his wrath. Darkness had over taken the whole of their world. Paris was shrouded in darkness and there was no way out. The city was sealed off. There was no hope for the citizens. Or at least that’s what the Oliver Quin, Dinah Lance and Hal Jorden thought.

The citizens of Paris were systematically moving through the throngs of people on the streets, spotting tourists with paracticed ease and calming them, instructing them on how to be safe. Dinah was trying something similar and not really succeeding, since she herself didn’t know what the threat was. One moment it had been a pleasant sunny afternoon and then it was pitch black. The electric grid was busted and flashlights only did so much. Hal was trying to figure this out but he couldn’t. Nothing got through the barrier, that much was easily learned.

The interesting thing was that Parisians were calm about this. They didn’t even try to get out of the barriers limits, just kept the people on the streets calm. They lit candles, started bonfire’s, rescued people from car wrecks, kept the world in order. No one even attempted to loot any of the stores. It was unnerving how used these kinds of situations they seemed.

The tourists were a whole another thing but the citizens - not even the police or some other authority, Dinah noted, her suspicions rising by the minute - kept them under control. They told stories of mandane things, recommended sights and shops and restaurants to the panicky foreigners in their midst. She noticed that there were specific citizens in charge of the tourists, while others darted from store to store, always leaving with a small case of supplies. People were setting up small tents to treat anyone injured in the initial panick while doctors and nurses from nearby hospitals arrived on foot and with determination in their eyes.

The person in charge in her area, next to the Grande Paris Hotel, was a meek looking red head, no older than a high schooler with a megaphone in one hand and a clipboard in the other. She was consulting an even smaller statured blonde and a much taller noirette. The blonde whispered something to her and the red head nodded, replying lowly and sending the girl off. The taller girl simply gave the red head a slip of paper and headed into the thick darkness with a candle in hand. Dinah was extremely surprised to see the small red head in charge but she approached her none the less.

“What’s going on?” She asked in her slightly accented French, worry creasing her brow as she looked around them.

“An akuma attack. We don’t know much as a of right now, since the networks are down but we have it on good authority to believe that it is safe to be here. The fighting is near the Louvre, we should be safe for now.” The red head was scribbling on her clip board, and Dinah peeked over her shoulder, hoping to catch of glimpse of the papers.

It was laminated map of the city, marked with the universal signs for hostipals, little green dots on city books around them all and Dinah couldn’t help notice that those green dots were all indicative of the stores people are getting supplies from. Red dry eraser marked the car accidents she had passed on the way here, dozens of blue stars scattered around the city. A big red circle was drawn around the Louvre and its surrounding block.

A walkie talkie that Dinah hadn’t previously noticed on the red head’s belt crackled to life, announcing, “this is station four, I repeat, this is station four. We are secure but we had to move inside to avoid the conflict. I repear, conflict has moved from the Louvre to quadrant four.”

Dinah could hear the red head curse under her breath as she grabbed the walkie talkie off her waist and spoke into it, “this is quadrant two speaking. Do you need medical officers quadrant four?”

“No, we were able to all make it inside. Tourists are a flight risk but we have it under control. The Sweets are doing their job very well.” The male on the other end of the line answered, a small chuckled in his voice.

Oliver, still in his business suit, came running towards Dinah, and swept her up into his arms. She returned his embrace, resting her forehead against his shoulder as she tried to figure out how to feel and what to do in this situation. This was new and strange. They weren’t in charge, they didnt know what was going on and it was setting her on edge.

The red head looked up at them and raised an eyebrow but Dinah couldn’t care less about that right now. Neither could she care about what ‘The Sweets’ were, though it was, admittedly, a little worrying term to use.

And that was precisely the moment when Hal, in his full green lantern glory, descended towards them, a literal lantern hanging from his fingers as he looked over the street. The red head had made a grab for her walkie talkie, eyes narrow and fingers hovering over a button that was most definitely standard on the regular walkie talkies that civilians have access to.

Hal held up his arms in surrender, “Whoa! Hold your horses! I’m here to help! Ya know, Green Lantern? Justice Leaugue?”

The girl relaxed a tiny bit but she didn’t take her suspicious eyes off of Hal as she brought her walkie talkie to her lips and began to speak into it, “this is quadrant two, we have a Hot Shot here. From the League. Anyone know why?”

A couple moments of silence than an overly nice and cheerful feminine voice spoke through the static of the walkie talkie, “this is Lila Rossi, from the Alpha quadrant.” Her obvious lack of knowledge of the system immediately tipped them all off that this girl was not in charge like the red head was. “I called the league. They owe me a favor or two for helping them a couple of times and I decided to call one in, to help our city!”

Sabrina’s eye twitched as she took a deep breath, counting backwards from twenty under her breath. When she felt ready to talk to whoever Lila Rossi was, she lifted the walkie talkie again, “thank you Lila. Could you hand the walkie talkie back to Max, I need to talk to him.”

The overly sweet voice that Lila used next made Dinah’s teeth her and a shiver run down Hal’s soon, “Of course! Call if you need anything!” Than the line went silent for a moment before cracking to life again.

“I’m so sorry Sabrina, she snatched it out of my hand before I could stop her.” Max’s voice drifted through the air, his steps echoing a little, “there was no breach in the barrier that we could pick up. But the grids are almost back online, so that’s good. I’ll inform you when they are completely functional.”

“Thank you Max.” The red head, Sabrina, thanked the boy on the other line and ended the connection, clipping the walkie talkie back to her belt as she turned to face Green Lantern.

“I know Lila didn’t call you. And I don’t care how you got there, but I had to make sure you’re real and not an Akuma. They have copied real people before.” She explained with a small frown as she approached the hero, clip board and pen in hand.

Dinah couldn’t help the sympathy that flooded her at the thought of not trusting the heroes. She couldn’t imagine what it was like to live in fear of everyone. To think that a hero could just be a villain in disguise. She was growing increasingly worried about Paris. No city should be so accumsted to this kind of thing happening, not when the whole purpose of the League was to prevent this.

“Understandable. Now, how can I help?” Hal asked, eager to help these people. They were so full of will, of the will to survive and help their fellow citizens. He didn’t want to impose until the other League members arrived, hoping that Batman would have a plan.

“Have you gotten a signal to the rest of the League?” At Hal’s nod, Sabrina’s frown deepened, “when are they going to be here?”

“In a couple of minutes. Soon, anyway.” He wasn’t sure. One could never be sure about anything that involves Batman.

Suddenly the walkie talkie at her hip began to go haywire, a dozen or so voices coming through at the same time. The sky lite up in red and pink light, swirling magic clearing away the dark barrier trapping the city and the people within.

“What… what was that.” Hal asked quietly as a cheer went up among the Parisian, the light of the sun brightening the people as it did the streets.

“Ladybug! Chat Noir! They did it!” All the destruction was swept off the streets, the cars righted and put in order, the chaos no longer present.

Dinah’s comm came alive, Batman’s voice cutting into her thought, “Justice League arriving in four minutes.”

A young woman in red spandex with black polka dots, a young man with black cat years and green cat eyes, another young woman in red, with bronze and gold accents, and a young man in blue-green and gold. The last to arrive is a third young woman in black and yellow with a young boy in her arms.

“Sabrina. We heard you have a new arrival.” The woman in red and black stepped forward.

She wasn’t a woman at all, Dinah realized with a startling squeeze in her chest, she was a teenage girl who moved with the confidence and grace of a queen.

“Yes Ladybug. Green Lantern from the Justice League. He has called the other Leagures to join us.” The red head replied dutifully, lowering her clipboard.

Ladybug’s face soured as the boy in black stepped closer to the bluenette, putting a hand on her arm. The other three, having overheard but preoccupied with helping the young boy in red, tensed and looked troubled.

“Tell them to meet us in the Grande Paris’ largest conference room.” Ladybug said plainly and turned, marching into the building behind her, followed by the other five.

Hal, Oliver and Dinah could feel that this was not going to be a pleasant conversation or encounter. And they were right. This was going to be a war zone.


	2. We Fight Side By Side

Sabrina followed after Ladybug, rattling off a long list of things that were reported to her by the Sweets, the Medics and the Runners and the Resources in her quadrant just moments before. The boy Abeille had brought in, the akuma victim, was frail and dressed in rags, and in immediate need of medical attention. Sabrina had sent a Runner to get a Medic for the boy, directing the Resources all around them to research anything they could about the boy and to alert them when the League arrives. 

“Sabrina, gather the Council. As soon as possible.” Ladybug’s voice was flat and serious, her eyes alight with a fire that’s usually reserved for akumas.

“Yes ma’am.”She brought out her phone and sent a message into the Council’s special group chat. All the messages in it were lengthy and important, filled with reports and details of strategies and attacks in vivid detail, making her short three line message stand out even more. Within moments, she had the affirmative of all of the Councillors staring back at her and she stored her phone in her pocket once more. “Estimated time of arrival for all is five minutes.”  
“Alright. That should give us enough time. Bring them to the conference room and begin the meeting once we have all arrived.” Ladybug conformed, leading her group of heroes to the elevator. All their miraculi were beeping rapidly now and Sabrina knew better than to bother them now. They needed a moment to breath, to tend to any wounds they might have gotten. She wasn’t going to stop them. Her job as Counsellor was stressful and frightening. She couldn’t imagine what they all feel when they go head to head with an Akuma like the one they got today.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Black Canary walked the streets of Paris, scowl on her lips and a special type of hurry in her step. She witnessed first hand what Paris was like when under the attack of an akuma, whatever that was and she still couldn’t believe it. It felt too much like a fever dream, something that couldn't possibly be right. Civilians couldn’t have possibly so organized and calm in a situation like this. Even most military that she had encountered couldn’t have handled this so well, with such calm and organization and unity. The whole city had operated together, with one purpose, following orders and protocol without question. No one had been afraid except for the tourists. The citizens moved like a well oiled machine, familiar with their roles and who they worked off of and with. Concern was the main emotion the blonde was experiencing, for all of Paris.

Batman, though he didn’t show it so obviously, shared Black Canary’s concerns. As he, Superman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Black Canary, Green Lantern, Hawkgirl and Green Arrow made their way through the streets of Paris, he noticed the citizens escorting clumps tourists to hotels and restaurants, talking animatedly, like the sky hadn’t just been blocked out by an impenetrable barrier that plunged the whole city into darkness. Medical professionals were roaming the streets with dazed and fearful people by their side that they kept reassuring and helping. People were gathering supplies from the streets, breaking down tents and carting crates full of goods and resources to and fro shops. 

He could see the divide between the native Parisions and the tourists with startling clarity. Parisians behaved as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened - which could be a correct assessment because no such large people work so well together with extensive practice and experience - and tourists were looking around them with fear and wonderment in their eyes, unsure of the world and everything that was happening around them. Bruce was afraid that his assessment of the city of Paris might be more right than he ever wanted it to be.

By the time they made it to the Grande Paris Hotel, the streets were almost clear of all people and the signs of the organization of the people. The tents were taken down, supplies were stored, people were off the streets. It looked like nothing had ever happened and that was almost more eerie than the citizens behavior that Black Canary, Green Lantern and Green Arrow had reported from the people during the crisis. 

A brunette young woman stood from her place at the secretary desk as stepped forward the moment they entered the building. She walked towards them with a scowl, gesturing for them to follow her, “This way ladies and gentlemen.”

She lead them further into the building with that scowl on her face. It was strange for a lot of the League, especially to Superman, to be treated with such discontent. But none of them commented, mostly because they didn’t have the opportunity, as the woman stopped walking outside the double doors of a conference room. 

“The Council is waiting for you within.” The scowling woman says, much to the Leagues confusion. Who was the Council? The general idea they had was that they were going to meet with the heroes of Paris, not some council of civilians. The door opens before they could protest and surprise shot through them at the sight before them.

Seated at a long table were twelve civilians and five heroes. Ladybug occupied the head chair with Chat Noir and Ryuko on her right and Abeille and Viperon on her left. The others at the table all looked to be under twenty, if that. They all had clipboard in front of them and were discussing the statistics from the attack. Some of them had tablets and phones out, typing and messaging muttering to the people around them, exchanging papers and notes. A small spherical robot was darting around the room, bringing papers to people, recording the audio, passing on information, and answering questions asked by the people around the table. 

“Lucas Dwyer was found in quadrant five. Dyed blond hair, green eyes, 13o-ish cm, about 10-12 years old, separated from his mother, Jackie Dwyer, brunette,green eyes. Both are American tourists.” The blonde rattled off, blue eyes skipping from the page in front of her to the other teenagers seated at the table. 

“We have Jackie Dwyer in quadrant twelve looking for her son. It was hard to understand her but she described someone who matches the description of Lucas. Same surname too.” A young black woman with glasses in flannel replied. “Set up a meeting for them at Heroes’ Square. There are four Runners ready in the lobby.”

“Alright, I’ll send them out in a moment.” The small blonde said, starting to stand and gathering her clipboard into her arms when she froze. Her wide, sky blue eyes were trained on the League members still standing in the doorway. 

The whole group collectively tensed up as soon as they registered the blonde’s reaction. All the nineteen people at the table stared at the Justice League, eyes narrow and cold. The blonde sat back down as Ladybug stood, her shoulders tense and mouth set in a firm frown. Her palms were pressed against the smooth wood of the table as she leaned forward, blue eyes meeting Batman’s head on.

“Welcome to Paris. The Forgotten City.” Even the members of the Council were surprised at the tone of her voice. She was completely cold and almost bitter and biting as she addressed the League. 

The citizens of Paris had coined a new name for their city after they were first abandoned by the outer world, left to their own devices and forgotten for all but they sights. No one had cared, nor remembered their initial pleas for help, no one had responded, not even the very people who claimed to defend all of Earth’s people. They were left alone, Ladybug and Chat Noir, only thirteen years old at the time abandoned to their own devices, left to defeat a villain who took advantage of any one and everyone to reach his goal. While Paris would forever remain the City Of Love to the rest of the world, Parisians identified their home as The Forgotten City. 

“Have a seat.” Chat Noir said in a much more neutral tone than Ladybug had spoken in but he wasn’t welcoming either. Batman was first to move, seemingly unaffected by the tension in the room as he sat down across from Ladybug with Wonder Woman on his right and Superman on his left. He didn’t say a word, waiting for their hosts to begin speaking. 

Ladybug, finally taking a seat, wove her fingers on the table in front of her and began speaking, “I am Ladybug, holder of the Ladybug Miraculous and Lady Luck. These are much teammates, Chat Noir, holder of the Black Cat Miraculous and Duke Destruction, Abeille, holder of the Bee Miraculous and Baroness Of Subjection, Ryuko, holder of the Dragon Miraculous and Marquess Of Weather and Viperon, holder of the Snake Miraculous and Earl of Time. And this is our Council.” 

Wonder Woman’s jaw was hanging open as she stared at the five at the other end of the table while the other Leaguers tried to process the implications of their titles. Diana’s mind was a storm of emotions and thoughts as she tried to figure out how to approach this situation. Her mother, Hippolyta, had told her about the Miraculous, their power and their importance. And the League, and by association she herself, had done something to piss the current Miraculous holders. 

“I offer you my sincerest apologies mi’lady,” Diana said before anyone could interfere, “We meant no disrespect or harm by whatever had occurred to cause such discontent among your people.” 

The corner of Ladybug’s lips twitched in a manner that did not indicate anything other than a reaction. This was when one of the Council members, the one Ladybug had been talking to when the League arrived who had taken a seat a little ways away from the heroine, spoke up, “You and your League refused to send help. Five years ago, you called our pleas for help a joke and brushed us aside like we were insignificant. That is not an act easily forgiven.”

As the other councilors nodded their agreement, a rippling went through the members of the Justice League present. They turned to one another, muttering among themselves and trying to remember if they had ever gotten a message from Paris. Hal vaguely remember someone mentioning a prank call from Paris a few years back but that couldn’t possibly have been this. If Paris has been experiencing situations like this for years, than the League should have known about it and would have sent help. At least most of the League members present assumed so. 

Bruce narrowed his eyes. he had never heard of any call from Paris but the rumors of a prank call had been a hot topic a few years back, one he hadn’t bothered to pay attention to. His colleagues in the League might have been superpowered beings who wanted to best for humanity but they still gossiped like grandmother’s in church. He didn’t trust rumors, just kept up with them. He was the Dark Knight after all, he had to know about everything. And yet it seemed Paris had slipped under his radar.

Meanwhile Diana was seething. Someone had dismissed a call from the Miraculous users, who were asking for the League’s - for her! - help, think of them as a joke. Her mother had told her tales, wonderous tellings of the power of the Miraculous. Hippolyta was and always will be a sworn protector of the Magic of The Miraculous and had passed the title and knowledge onto her daughter. Whoever had caused this discontent, this festering wound to the integrity of the Amazon’s and their devoted protection, shall pay the price for their treasonous actions.

“That’s ridiculous!” Superman bursts out, unable to keep himself from talking, “The League has never received a message from you, certainly not one asking for help.”

Ryuko’s eyes narrowed at Superman in a not explicit but clearly threatening way as she gestured at the boy in the glasses, “Max, play the clip please.”

Max nodded, fixing his glasses as he fiddled with the tablet in his grasp. He spent a minute or so clicking through different files until he found the correct one. With a decisive swipe of his fingers he transferred the video clip onto the flat screen TV hanging in the room. The people gathered in the room all turned to watch it. 

On screen was a much younger looking Ladybug with pigtails instead of the braided bun near the nape of her neck and a Chat Noir, whose hair, instead of being in a messy ponytail was just a disastrous bed head. Both of them were smaller in build and while Chat Noir’s suit almost didn’t change at all, the older Ladybug’s costume was a darker red with black in gauntlet like shakes around her forearms and calves, blacked fingertips and less spots scattered around her suit.

“This is Ladybug and Chat Noir of Paris.” Younger Ladybug sounded nervous and scared as she spoke, “And we need your help.”

“You see,” Younger Chat Noir was much more upbeat and cheerful than the weathered young man sitting at the conference table in the Grand Paris. “ we have a little problem. A villain called HawkMoth is using magic to control our citizens and turn them into super powered villains.”

Younger Ladybug sighed with no small amount of expiration as she glared half-heartedly at the Chat Noir by her side, “And while we are the only ones who can save our city from those controlled citizens, we need your help stopping Hawkmoth himself so he reign of terror ends before it can truly begin.”

The TV screen cut to black, Max frowning at his tablet as he closed the window. All Of the Council had seen that video hundreds of times. All of Paris had. They knew why they were called The Forgotten City. Because the rest of the world, primarily the league turned a blind eye, refused to listen and help them in their time of need. So they had adapted, working together to survive.

Batman was the first one to break the suffocating silence that had descended on the room, “How does your system work?”

The whole Council turned towards Ladybug, as she was the one to come up with the idea. They were going to help explain but they wanted their leader to set the tone for how this was going to go down. 

“A year or so after we sent that message, it finally dawned on us that we weren’t going to be receiving any aid from you or anyone outside of the city,” the heroine began in as neutral of a tone as she could manage while glaring at Superman down the table, “so we came up with our own system. We fought tooth and nail, together to make sure out citizens were safe and calm. Initially it was just Chat and I dividing out attention between the akuma and the citizens but than the people of out Council stepped forward and offered their help. Together we devised the system you see us use today.”

Ladybug’s blue eyes turned to Alya, who continued, “The first step and the most important one was crowd control. If the people were running about like headless chickens, everything became more complicated, so we devised the Sweets. They are our sweet talkers, the ones that keep the people under control. Over time the Sweets became our most expansive group because Parisians got used to akuma attacks and protocols but since the tourists didn’t they are still some of our most valuable people.”

From there Rose took over, “The next biggest concern was health. Even with the Miraculous Cure righting everything after the fighting is over, people are still in danger. Car pile ups, explosions, collapsing buildings. All of that and more endangered our citizens and caused damage to their bodies. So we reached out to the local hospitals and medical professionals. Now we have special doctors and nurses on standby with equipment for basic and sometimes even advanced first aid hidden in every store and building in Paris. These people became known as the Medics.”

Than Kim chimed in - Dinah recognized him as the leader of quadrant four. “It became pretty obvious very early on that a lot of the akumas are able to take down the communication networks and such, so we came up with the Runners. They run information, resources and such between camps. It took a bit for Max to develop a walkie talkie that could function even with an akuma’s interference but he did it and communication between quadrant Councillors became easier however the Runners are still necessary. They bring papers, people and supplies to and fro from different quadrants as well as lead anyone they find wandering to safety if it's possible. They also have the riskiest job since Runners go out alone and akuma’s have been known to take control of or kidnap people.” 

And finally the floor was returned to Max, “And finally we created the Resources. These are people with an aptitude for the sciences and other practical fields. They fix broken grids, feed information, run the communication etc. They are also the ones whose skills we use the most even after the akuma’s are finished. Sometimes people aren’t where they are supposed to be or people are missing, sometimes even the news networks get things wrong and they provide aid. They are basically a human resource group.”

“And that,” continued Sabrina, “brings us to the Council. We are the quadrant leaders, the people in charge while Ladybug and Chat Noir take care of the akuma. We coordinate during and after the attack, making sure that everyone in Paris is safe and well. We are basically the ones who run the whole show. We run the drills, come up with protocols and take responsibility for anything and everything that happens with an akuma.”

“What about the city authorities?” Batman asked in that same monotone voice but he was intrigued. From the sound of things, a group of teenagers basically became government or at least a military branch that ran the whole city. And with much more success than most adult politicians Bruce had ever witnessed. He was honestly impressed by they work.

Abeille snorted, crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair, “This city’s authorities are useless. They chase their own tails, much more concerned with how to cover something up, or small little crimes that are the size of an ant’s ass compared to akuma attacks. They threw some money at the Council and expect us to do the work. It’s better if they don’t interfere. We fight side by side with the citizens of Paris but not the autories.”

Nods and sounds of agreement rippled down the Parisian side of the table as they all agreed with the black and yellow heroine’s assessment of their city’s government. 

Dinah had grown increasingly more concerned throughout the meeting. How could anyone possibly rest well knowing that they are basically doing nothing for their struggling citizens? How much neglect had been committed? If a group of barely young adults ran a city better than a mayor or any other government body - during a time of crisis nonetheless - than how broken was this city? How deep were the cracks in the foundation of Paris? 


	3. We Value On Another

“What can we do to help?” Diana was having a hard time controlling her anger and slight fear. She was sitting in a room full of people whose power rivaled that of the gods and they were angry at her and the League and however justice that aner was, it was terrifying. She had a suspicion that her teammates didn’t understand the implications of their titles and just how literal they were, otherwise the overall atmosphere would be much more tense and apprehensive.

Ladybug glanced around the table, meeting the eyes of each Councillor and then leaned forward and put her hand flat on the table, “The floor is open to discussion, speak your mind and once everyone has spoken, we will vote.”

The democracy the heroes applied in the situation startled the League. It took them all a moment to realize why but then it slammed them all over the head. This Council was a functioning government. These people - these teenagers, these children - felt as though their government was mismanaged and it didn’t do anything to protect the citizens of the city that elected them to do just that. They felt the need to take matters into their own hands, grow up and take care of their city when the adults that were supposed to be doing that failed at their jobs, essentially thrusting these people into a situation they should never even know about, let alone been involved in. 

“Councillor Nino of quadrant ten.” A young man of color with black rimmed glasses and a pair of wireless headphones around his neck spoke up first, foot tapping an irregular rhythm. “I think we should accept their offer for help. I mean, I know we have the response time, protocols and such in place but we are no closer to finding Hawkmoth and stopping him once and for all. Like, no disrespect dudes and dudettes -” Nino gestured to the five heroes at the head of the table, “cause you got the akuma down but we have to attack the source of the problem and we can’t do that unless we know where to strike.”

“I second that,” A young woman with neon pink pixie cut said once it became clear that Nino was done talking and no one else was going to speak, “ as Councillor of Quadrant eight, I think we could really use the Leagues resources to help us take Hawkmoth and Mayura down.” The pink haired girl punched her own palm with her fingerless glove clad fist.

“Councillor Juleka of quadrant six,” the black haired girl with the lantern that had spoken to Sabrina than disappeared into the darkess spoke up shyly, “I think that letting the League interfere, while beneficial, could unravel everything. If we let them waltz in and take over from us than out protocols and everything we have worked so hard to establish and accomplish would be gone like it never existed. They would disregard everything we’ve built and do things their own way. Look at how they handle things in America. They don’t consult the government, make their own rules, think they are above it all because they have some sort of advantage. They don’t respect their own county’s system, why should they respect our’s? It's not a good idea to let them in.”

An uncomfortable moment of silence settled over the room as the truth of Juleka’s statement washed over the room. It was true that the League often disregarded the laws set by the government and even their own town. They undermined the authority of almost every official they met, intentionally but boldly claiming that just because they are superpowered, super rich, super skilled or not of Earth, the rules that applied to the everyday citizen didn’t apply to them. Not to mention the individual heroes and the town they were based out of. 

Superman, while universally adored by Metropolis, didn’t abide by any of the rules and basically flaunted his superiority, not even thinking about the effects that had on the general public’s view on the authorities that were supposed to keep them safe. Not to mention Batman. While he was justified in his motivation, he could have gone about it differently. True, the GCPD was so corrupted that it might as well have been a computer from the 90’s but he still undermined them. He was acting for the good of the city, but in demonstrating that he was above the law, uncaring of the supposed authority of the police, mayor and who knows who else, he invited challengers. His actions showed how little the city authorities would do to punish an individual who dressed up in a costume and jumped about the rooftops at night. And while you’re out there, why not take it a step further? Why not challenge and defeat the original? Demonstrate your power over both the authority AND the Bat? 

Superman looked down on the table and swallowed nervously, the gravity and truth of an 18 year old’s words getting to him almost as much as Kryptonite. Batman refused to back down, his eyes narrowing at Ladybug who simply arched an eyebrow back at him, refusing to side with anyone on her Council just yet. The heroes who ever still standing were coughing awkwardly, grasping at straws to come up with a solid argument to defend themselves, their colleagues, their actions but they came up short on every account. The only one who wasn’t floundering, opening her mouth and trying to come up with excuses, was Diana. She understood the point the Council was making and had to agree. Her colleagues disregarded the law and authority too much for it to be justifiable and she knows she did too. Calling them out on it would be hypocritical and she wasn’t going to behave in such a way. But she also couldn’t defend any of them. So she stayed silent. 

“Max, Councillor of Quadrant three speaking,” the boy with the tablet broke the heavy silence, “I have a proposal, that, while still quite rudimentary, could work.”

“Go on,” Ladybug gestured, her blue eyes lighting up with a entrigue. This was the first time the League had seen her give any sort of reaction to any of the speakers, remaining impartial throughout the whole meeting.

Max stood, fiddling with his tablet as he pulled up images on the TV screen mounted on the wall, “I propose that the Council accepts the Justice League’s help -” Most of the League relaxed. Maybe they would be forgiven after all! “- but in a very limited form.”

The tension eased out of a good two-thirds of the Council, demonstrating how apprehensive most of them were about the League’s interference and their agreement with Juleka. The heroes however remained impassive, body language not revealing a single thing about how they felt about Max’s idea.

Undeterred, Max went on, “The Council and the League would cooperate in secret, sharing data and intelligence about the Hawkmoth situation. The Council and the Resources could use the League’s database to more accurately pinpoint the origin of the akumas and narrow down the already established base area. With the help of several of the League members detective skills, we could narrow the identity and motive down even further, therefore bringing the Battle of the Miraculous to a conclusion quicker but not breaking the integrity of the system and showing desperation by accepting the League’s help. Overall, it would be beneficial for both parties, by not showcasing how inept the Justice League was at helping Paris until it was too late but still allowing the Battle to come to a conclusion with some aid from them. No bad publicity and the job still gets done.”

Superman wanted to argue Max’s plan but a sharp glare from Batman stuck the words in his throat. Batman, ever the strategic one, knew just how sound this plan was and he had to agree with the Parisians. The League would completely destroy their careful system and send the city spinning into chaos once the gratitude of their help wears off and the implications of their presence is realized. Hawkmoth would likely try to take advantage of the situation even before the general population realizes what was truly going on. They could destroy not only the system set in place by the Council but also the entire city if one of them lost control of their emotions and Hawkmoth took advantage of that, creating an akuma with the power of a League enhanced by the Miraculous magic. It would be a disaster of epic proportions and it was doubtful that they could do any sort of media stunt that covered it up or made up for it. 

“If that is all that needs to be said,” Ladybug paused a moment, giving the Council ample opportunity to step in and add anything they would like and when no one did, continued on, “We shall vote.”

“All those in favor of Max’s proposed idea,” Chat noir said, green eyes skipping around the room as eight of the present nineteen Parisian’s raised their hands into the air. “Markov, please record the number of votes.” 

The little floating robot that had been darting around them room brought up a holographic screen with a two column with either a check mark or an ‘X’ over each section. A bright green eight was written under the check mark, showing how many members of the Council thought it would be a smart idea to use Max’s plan. Batman and Wonder Woman couldn’t help but notice that the Parisians heroes in the room hadn’t voted at all. 

“All those against,” Chat Noir continued without showing any inclination towards either group. 

The other seven members of the Council raised their hands, and Markov marked them down on the board. Diana couldn’t help but sigh in relief as the vote tipped in favor of the League's involvement. She was still reeling from the whiplash of learning about how the Miraculous Court, for that was how her mother had taught her about them, creating this hidden government that ran Paris, keeping its citizens safe and as happy as they can be in a situation like this. She felt as though she had shrieked her duty to protect both the world and the Miraculous as it had been passed onto her by her mother. She feared the vengeance the Court could deliver unto the League and Themiscra should choose to punish her people for abandoning their beloved city and leaving them to fend for themselves. Diana’s mother had told her of the power of the Miraculous and she had good reason to fear it. The people across the room from her were as close to gods as mortals can get. 

“Now the Miraculous Wielders shall vote on the matter.” Max says from his position next to the screen, anxiously looking at holoscreen that Markov was projecting. He clearly wanted his plan to work, and not just because of the personal stake he had in it. He wanted it for the betterment of Paris and the safety of its citizens and their loved ones. 

“Aye,” Chat Noir raised his hand, eyes left at the holoscreen watching as the number climbed up to nine on the positive’s side.

“Aye,” Abeille added, also raising her hand but her purple eyes were still leveling a scorching glare at Superman as if he personally offended her.

“Aye.” Viperon picked up two more votes were added to the postive’s side, his own anxious eyes trained on the brunette next to him. 

“Naye.” Ryuko bit out, her narrowed eyes glaring a hole into the wall behind the Leaguers, stubbornly refusing to acknowledge their existence. She held grudges much more than the others, it seemed.

The final vote was up to Ladybug, possibly the most influential of them all and Bruce had to admit that he admired the young woman for being the last to vote. He could already tell that the french heroine was very practical and logical, a fellow strategist who didn’t allow her own emotions to her judgment when faced with such important matters but he could also tell that she was very much siding with Juleka and those of the Council who felt as though the League’s interference would put them all at risk and destroyed all that they worked so hard to accomplish. He would not admit this out loud and not without extensive probing and trust but even he couldn’t deduce how the french woman would vote.

A moment of tense silence descended upon the Council. Even though it was impossible to sway the vote now Ladybug’s vote and siding would still set the tone for how this went. The whole Council was one cohesive unit that worked together flawlessly and was comprised of equals however Ladybug was looked upon as the leader. She was the one they looked up to, the one who stepped up and said ‘we can and will be better’, the one who refused to stand aside and watch her city descend into chaos. The people around the table, the civilians might have been the ones to approach her about the Council and the system but Ladybug was the one who had inspired them to do so in the first place. Everyone’s vote was descivie but Ladybug’s was the tone setter. If she voted against, the two groups cooperation was going to be rocky at best, and if she voted for the cooperation, it would all go much smoother. Bruce thanked every force in the universe that Ladybug put her own feelings and prejudices aside in the best interest of her people.

The bluenette’s, “Aye,” sent a tsunami of relief throughout the League and ripples of so many other things amongst the Parisians that it was impossible to describe them all and do them justice.

Paris was in good hands, Diana knew, the world was in good hands because this Miraculous Court wanted the best for it. 

  
  



	4. We Lift One Another Up

“The Council voted and we have agreed to cooperate with the League under a list of conditions that will be discussed at a later date if the League chooses to accept Councillor Max’s proposal.” Ladybug spoke before any of the League members could speak and agree to the plan proposed by Max. “If none of the Councillors have anything else to add, than this meeting is dismissed.”

When no one spoke, the five Parisian heroes at the head of the table stood, shortly followed by the civilians gathered in the room. Superman and Green Lantern tried to argue but Diana and Bruce glared them into submission, allowing the Parisians to file out of the room without any interference. Max, Kim, Alix, Nino, Alya and Markov the floating robot emerged in an important sounding conversation in low tones as they left together, whispering amongst themselves. Juleka and Rose were holding hands and mumbling to one another as they left, both of them sounding anxious but a little relieved at the conclusion of their day. The five of Miraculous Court left together, not saying a word but moving as a unified squad, communicating with one another in a way that no one outside of their group could understand. The rest of the Council either left in small groups or pairs, the only other red head in the room besides Sabrina linking hands with a green eyed noiret on his way out.

Once they were alone in the conference room, the other Leaguer’s present sat in the chairs around the table that the Council had vacated, ready to begin a private meeting of their own. There was much to discuss, both regarding their own ignorance to the situation in Paris, the entirety of Paris itself and the cause of their five year long radio silence regarding the Forgotten City. But one thing had to be done before any other thing could be brought up or discussed.

“Wonder Woman.” Batman’s voice seemed to startle Diana out of her melancholy thoughts, if the slightly startled look and the cress between her eyebrows was anything to go by. “What do you know about these Miraculous.”

“Why do you think-” Clarks started to ask but was cut off by Wonder Woman herself as she launched into an explanation that cleared a lot of things up for the League, especially the way Wonder Woman had been acting the whole meeting since the Miraculous Wielders were introduced into the mix.

“The five at the head of the table, Ladybug, Chat Noir, Ryuko, Viperon and Abeille are the current Miraculous Court. They are the wielders of power that rivals that of the gods. If they combined all their power, if they set their minds to it, they could destroy and reform the entirety of the world. They are granted magic that is unrivaled by even that of Doctor Fate by the Kwami, the very essence of creation, destruction, change, subjection, and time. And that is only those five. There are Kwami that grant the power of chaos, deception, protection and so much more. Those five are some of the most dangerous, especially in that combination. Once upon a time, my mother, Queen Hippolyta, was granted the privilege of wielding the Ladybug Miraculous, the source of all their power. She is a sworn protector of the Miraculous and so am I.” The Amazon turned her gaze to the people around the table, glaring at each of them one by one. Her next words were low and dangerous, sending shivers down the spins of all those who were present. “However, because of the ignorance and foolishness of one of my colleagues, I had forsaken my duty and must now live with the disgrace and dishonor of such actions, or lack thereof.”

Silence dominated the room for a while as everyone processed the information that Wonder Woman had given them, each of them admittedly a little scared. The people who had just minutes ago sat across from them were quasi-gods who had been fighting a threat that was of the same origin and most definitely world threatening and they, the Justice League, had not only ignored their calls for help but had openly showed their mistrust, disbelief and scorn for them. The people who could conquer the world on a whim, who could control time, creation, destruction and who could express what else, were not pleased with them. The alliance of the Miraculous Court could tip the scales in cosmic battles, either to save or destroy the world.

A very unpleasant feeling settled into the guts of all those present as the realization of the ramifications of their actions were fully realized. Diana had already known though and watching her colleagues and friends come to the same conclusion that she had the moment Clark had accused the Court and Council of lying about asking for their help. She could tell that they now feared the conclusions of actions that five years ago might have been insignificant and would now be infinite.

# ——————————————

Chloe collapsed onto one of the couches in her room as she let her Abeille transformation drop with a drawn out and over dramatic groan, throwing her head back and draping her arms over the back of the soft red fabric covered piece of furniture. She didn’t budge as Adrien, his transformation also dropping, settled down on the couch with her, his head in her lap and legs dangling over the armrest. The blonde woman began absentmindedly carding her manicured fingers through Adrien’s hair as the green eyed man began to purr like his cat like alter ego.

Viperon, still transformed, wrapped his arms around Ladybug’s waist and pulled her close, pressing his cheek against the side of her head and begins humming next to her ear, that special melody that he composed just for the people in this room with them. The tension slowly bleed out of Ladybug’s shoulders as the two of them began to sway to the melody. She closed her icy blue eyes as a tired sigh escaped her lips, her own hands coming up to cover Viperon’s.

Just as Marinette and Luka dropped their transformations Kagami exited the large bathroom in Chloe’s room, toweling off her dripping wet hair. She had to transform during fencing practice, so she had been wearing her fencing gear still and was covered in sweat and grim not only from the attack but her relentless daily work out and fencing drills. Luckily, all five of them kept at least one change of clothes at each of their houses for occasions just like this.

Marinette didn’t even open her eyes as she extended her arms towards the Japanese woman, inviting her to join their embrace. Kagami stepped over without hesitation, her own arms slotting into place around both Marinette and Luka’s shoulders, her fingers interlocking behind Luka’s neck as one of the noirette’s hands settled onto her hip, the other still wrapped around Marinette’s abdomen. The designer wrapped her arms around Kagami, her lithe, calloused fingertips gripping the taller woman’s shoulders, her need for the physical reassurance of her partners’ presence obvious in her every move.

Luka’s chuckle broke the two bluenette’s in his arms out of their silent retreat and look over at the couch that Chloe and Adrien were cuddled up on. Marinette giggled too, looking up to meet Kagami’s eyes as she began to unwind her arms from around the other bluenette’s torso. Kagami’s amber eyes were filled with laughter as she slipped her hands into Luka and Marinette’s interlocking their fingers with her’s. Chloe and Adrien were giving them puppy eyes, making grabby hands in their direction as they silently pleaded to be cuddled with. Obeying their needy partners’ wishes, Kagami pulled the other two over to the couch with a smile, slipping her fingers from theirs and settling next to Chloe, her arms around her waist and legs entangled with the blonde’s.

Luka nudged Adrien to sit up briefly, sitting himself on his other side with Marinette perched in his lap. Adrien twisted around so that his head was in Marinette’s lap and his legs were thrown over Chloe and Kagami’s. A gentle smile settled over his lips as Marinette began to braid his green-blonde hair and Luka’s gentle fingers traced musical notes onto his shoulder, chest and bicep. One of Kagami’s hands rested on his calf, the other entangled in Chloe’s short bob cut, her head against the female blonde’s shoulder. Luka loosely wrapped an arm around Marinette’s waist, his chin resting on her shoulder.

The five of them let out a collective sigh of contentment as they finally began to unwind, together, safe in one another’s arms. They all loved the feeling of their boyfriends and girlfriends holding them close, especially Adrien, who everyone made sure they had some kind of contact with. The blond was touch starved and all four of them knew that the simplest, briefest touch meant the world to him, from any of them and besides, they all liked pampering one another, showering their partners with affection.

“I’m so glad today’s over,” Chloe’s voice drifted into the still, calm air her blue eyes closed as she wrapped her arm around Kagami’s waist.

“Yeah. If the akuma wasn’t bad enough, the League was simply claw-ful,” Adrien added, his pun illecting equal parts laughter and groaning from his significant others.

After a moment of silence, Marinette says, “The poor kid. He is probably scared out of his mind, He doesn’t even speak french and he was akumatized. He looks like a refugee too. It can’t be easy on him.” The bluenette with her hair done up in a crown braid tied off Adrein’s own braid and leaned back against Luka’s chest, her fingers still fiddling with the blond-green-streaked hair as she thought.

“We should probably talk to him later. He was speaking English. I could translate.” Adrien offered, reaching over his head to take Marinette’s hand in his own to give her a reassuring squeeze.

“It would be a good idea. Help the poor kid calm down. I hope he wasn’t seriously injured.” Chloe added on, her blue eyes fluttering open as she offered Marinette a small smile that the long haired bluenette returned.

Sometimes, at times like this, Marinette was a little startled and surprised by the amount of change that had occurred in her life over the span of five short years. She went from being a scared, clumsy little girl to a confident heroine with incredible friends, significant others and family. And even though the Justice League’s sudden appearance in her life was causing her to go spiralling with an intensity that she hadn’t sprilled with in years, she was grateful for her amazing partners.

Chloe had gone from being an insecure brat - she could say that, Chloe said it herself multiple times - to a loving, kind and compassionate young woman that Marinette was proud to love. Chloe matured mentally and Marinette could not express how proud she was of her girlfriend for taking the first steps all by herself. Shortly after Audrey had returned from the States, Chloe had decided to reinvent herself, forgoing her usual over the top attitude and slowly transitioning into a soft, outdoor-sy, sunshine child. She had cut her long hair short for the first time, first into a pixie cut than a chin length bob that she had kept even to this day. Though that is not to say that she lost her taste for the richer things in life or her love for being pampered like a princess, but it was much more toned down and so much more honest to who she was. She still wore designer clothes, but now they were more comfortable and about function that just plain aesthetic, she still got her nails done but mostly because she didn’t want to break them, she was still confident and didn’t take shit from anyone but she was much more passive aggressive now. Overall, Chloe had become much more human, and was no longer just a caricature of what she thought her mother’s perfect daughter would be like. She was Chloe, cut and dry.

Than there was Kagami, who, while initially cold and a little intimidating, was one of the warmest, most affectionate and passionate people Marinette ever had the pleasure of knowing. Kagami had grown to be one of her closest friends and confidants even before the five of them started dating, alongside the slowly improving Chloe. The other bluenette put her heart and soul into everything she did and Marinette loved her for it. Kagami’s mother, with persuasion from Marinette, Adrien and Chloe, had finally loosened up on her daughter just a little bit, allowing her to choose her style, her tone, her friends, everything. The amber eyed young woman had started wearing a lot more pant suits and grew her hair out to her collarbones, experimenting with her style and self expression for the first time ever. Marinette and Chloe had been her savoirs in that unknown world, guiding her in the right direction but always allowing her to make her own choices. She was much happier now, finally herself and no longer a blank slate to be shaped by her mother.

Luka was her savior, helping Marinette be honest to herself, letting her speak and cry and scream without judgement. He was the first for her to fall in love with, truly and deeply. He had helped her become more honest with herself and others, stand up for herself as Marinette and not just Ladybug. She learned so much about self love and acceptance, of letting go of the urge to be in control at all times, letting the small grains of sand slip through her fingers instead of trying to catch them all. She was so grateful for his patience and love, so grateful that he stood by her and loved her and allowed her to learn to love herself before admitting she loved him. Kwami, she loved him so much.

And Adrien, Kwami, her sweet, soft Adrien who she had been infatuated with before she knew what love feels like. Adrien had been the last to join their relationship, Marinette and Luka having brought Chloe into their relationship after two months of being together and the three of them asking Kagami out six weeks after that. It had actually been Adrien who had asked them all out, explaining how he had done a lot of soul searching recently and having come to the consultation that he wanted to be with them, all of them, as one. He had loved them all together and separately and he wanted to be happy with them. They had welcomed him with open arms and an overwhelming amount of support. They had helped him realize himself, gain the confidence he needed to make his own decisions, such as dying his hair pink for a little while. Than the green streaks which he kept to this day. The four of them had supported Adrien as he stood up to his father, brought him back from his low points and showed him how much they loved him.

And the five of them. Oh, how they all loved Marinette, their sun, stars and moon Marinette. Who they all boosted, loving, cherishing and supporting relentlessly, showing her how incredible she was, how bright and magnificent she was outside of the mask. Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Lady Luck were the same people. They were her and she was them. She was worth just as much - more in their eyes - as Ladybug. She was amazing and they all loved her.

They all loved one another and on days like this, when tensions are high and spirits are low, that was all that mattered. That they have on another and that they lifted one another up. They were a unit, they were in love, they were the Miraculous Court and they would ensure the safety of their people no matter the cost.


	5. We Heal Each Other

Marinette woke up the next morning to Luka’s soft humming with Chloe’s arms around her waist, her head on Luka’s chest and her own arms around both of them, holding them close. Adrien and Kagami had to leave to go back to their respective houses because their parents were still far too overprotective of them but the three of them had spent the night at Chloe’s rooms in the Grande Paris Hotel, sleeping peacefully in one another’s company but desperately missing their boyfriend and girlfriend. The lone bluenette tilted her head to look up at Luka’s whose eyes were closed as he gently combed his fingers through her hair. She began tracing swirling patterns against his bare side, her mind weighed down by everything that had happened yesterday. They hadn’t talked about it, or allow each other to think about it much at all last night, other activities and words becoming far more prioritized rather quickly as they unwound after their rather stressful day.

“What’s on your mind Mari?” Luka said in that calm tone of his, but she could hear the undercurrent of concern in his voice.

“I’m just thinking. About the akuma victim.” Marinette paused for a moment, gathering her thoughts. Luka didn’t probe at her to keep going. He knew she would in her own time and her didn’t mind waiting, basking in the warmth of her warm body next to his.

“He isn’t Parisian, or even French and he looked like he had been to Hell and back. I’m really worried about that kind of situation he came from. Do you think we should visit him in the hospital?” Marinette asked, her steel blue eyes filled with concern as she applied a little more pressure against his skin, showing just how much she was spiralling. Chloe, sensing her girlfriend’s distress even in her sleep, tightened her hold on Marinette, holding her ever closer, her face tucked between the bluenette’s neck and the fluffy pillows they shared.

“We definitely should, he was very distressed before he passed out, which isn’t exactly normal.” Luka answered with a frown.

“We’ll leave soon, hm? Let’s let Chloe sleep for a little longer, okay?” Luka leaned down and kissed the top of Marinette’s head as she closed her eyes again, falling back into peaceful sleep

———————————————————————–

“Good morning Ladybug, Abeille, Viperon! Here to check in on the akuma victim from yesterday?” The nurse at the front desk said brightly, standing from her chair and gesturing another nurse to take over the front desk.

“Yes we are.” Ladybug said with a small smile.

“How is he by the way? He looked pretty rough when the akuma’s influence left him.” Abeille spoke up, her black gloved fingers wrapping around Ladybug’s as they followed the nurse to the elevator and up to the third floor.

The nurse, Ann Maria, winced, “He isn’t doing very well. His body is severely malnourished and he has a lot of injuries, including broken bones, that healed incorrectly and there is some kind of compound in his blood that we haven’t been able to identify yet. We had to sedate him as he was refusing treatment he severely needed and was trying to seriously physically harm anyone that approached him. He was also shouting about finding some he lost, some he needed to keep safe. As we don’t know his name, we have yet to identify who has or who he is looking for.”

Abeille’s eyes narrowed at the implications of his condition and behavior. Ladybug pulled her closer, releasing her hand to wrap her arm around the blonde woman’s waist. Viperon took Abeille’s opposite hand in his and rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb, sharing a concerned look with Ladybug behind their girlfriend’s back.They knew Chloe was protective of children, especially the ones who have been neglected, abused or mistreated in any way by anyone and visited the hospitals every week and kept an eye out for children on patrol. She used the Mayor’s money to donate to foundations who helped those who needed it, organized charity events and visited homes to spend time with the kids as both Chloe Bourgeois, the mayor’s rich daughter who gave people money and Abeille, the hero who cared and helped them all. Sometimes one of the other four accompanied her, sometimes more of them but Chloe worked so hard to improve the lives of the The Forgotten City’s citizens that it was insane.

The elevator doors opened with a small ding and Ann Maria lead the three heroes of Paris to room 304. No one was surprised by their presence. They had made a habit of visiting the victims of Hawkmoth’s akuma very early on in their heroic careers, even before the Council and the System had been formed and it was tradition they would like to keep alive no matter the time, place or what have you. The citizens came first, now and always.

The boy lying on the clean white sheets of the standard hospital bed, his arms over the blankets with several machines attached to him. A breathing mask covered the lower half of his face, helping him breath - Ladybug suspected he had a punctured lung of some kind - and he was hooked up to several different IVs. His hair was matted and jet black with a single strand of white falling in front of his closed eyes and his skin was extremely pale, to the point where Viperon had to wonder if this child had ever seen the light of day. Abeille’s blood boiled at the sight of all the scars covering his body, criss crossing and overlapping, some smooth and straight others jagged and rough while others looked like burns and a few still looked like bullet wounds. They all immediately felt protectiveness for the boy overcome them, stepping further into the room.

Chloe reached out and gently brushed his hair from his eyes, her purple irises against the black of her sclera startling as they narrowed. Viperon came up beside her and held her, whispering reassurances and calming words into her ears as she watched the boy’s chest rattle with each breath. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes as she looked across the bed at Ladybug who’s sad, far too old eyes were trained on the unconscious boy. Chloe knew that her eyes looked too old for her age, just like everyone in Paris’s did. Five years had barley gone by and yet they were all veterans of a decade’s long war.

Marinette reached out and took the unconscious boy’s hand in her’s, careful of the life support he was on. Her black and red clad fingers curled around his as she closed her eyes, focusing on the magic at her core. She drew a thread of it away from the spool, channeling it through her chest into her arms and down to her fingertips where they connected to the boy’s skin. She was Lady Luck, Creation herself. She could help - bless - this child and make sure he was healthy, make sure he recovered for not a single one of Her creations should suffer this way. She could feel her loves, The Flow Of Time, himself and The Hive Mind pouring their magic into this boy too on the other side. The three magic’s meet around his poisoned, sickly green core that was like a festering wound, spreading its influence into his mind, deluding him and clouding his judgement, subjecting him to another’s will. She could feel The Hive Mind’s disapproval as she set to gently but efficiently dismantling that control, separating the boy from the poison’s control. The Flow Of Time seeped into his veins, reversing all the untimely damage done to the body, reversing the clutches of the poisons at the boy’s core, loosening its grip and than working backwards until it disappeared completely and the boy’s core was healthy and free once more. Creation set about repairing the more permanent damage done to the boy, fixing broken bones and mend lungs, replacing shriveled organs and repairing a nearly completely destroyed mind. It wasn’t yet this boy’s time to be destroyed. Her Opposite would not get him just yet.

Marinette, Chloe and Luka slowly eased their magic back, drawing back those small threads of power to their cores and relaxing their shoulders. They all opened their eyes at the same time, each of them glowing just a bit as their magic settled, their powers falling into deep slumbers once more. Soon, the boy’s eyes were opening too, intense shades of aqua blue just a little dulled by sleep and confusion.

“Hello,” Marinette whispered soothingly in English, having found the lanagues in the boy’s fractured mind, “I am Ladybug. What’s your name?”

“J… Ja..son,” the boy managed to croak, his fingers curling gently around Ladybug’s, testing his muscles.

“It is nice to meet you Jason. Those are my partners Abeille and Viperon. We are Paris’s heroes and we want to help you. A nice nurse told us that you were looking for someone. Who are you looking for?” Ladybug probbed gently, a smile on her lips and reassurnace vibratant in her voice.

Jason stayed silent, swallowing thickly. Abeille took the glass of water from the nightstand next to his bed and lifted it to his lips, gently coaxing him to take a few sips. Jason complied happily, drinking the whole glass within seconds. The blonde woman refilled the glass twice more and helped him drink them both before Jason’s thirst was finally satified. He let out a relieved sigh once the last swallow of heavenly water slide down his throat.

“I’m looking for my…brother,” Jason wasn’t sure if he should call him that, after all, they were hardly biologically realated and the only reason he had taken the boy with him in the first place was because the brat had forced him to but now with a clearer head, he realized the full extent of their familial bond, both legal and emotional and it felt good to call him that. “Damian. Can you help me find him?”


	6. We Adapted and Adopted

Bruce had been uneasy ever since he set foot in Paris. He could see and feel how defensive and on guard everyone in the city was, which wasn’t unlike Gotham, but Paris almost didn’t feel like a city anymore. It felt like a military base on the front lines, filled with battle hardened soldiers and people who have seen and survived far too much. The Council didn’t feel or seem like a group of teenagers trying their best to protect their city. They were the heads of the base, a democracy developed under pressure, modeled to solve problems quickly and effectively, made to protect the city and its occupants. They didn’t dilly-dally. They got to the point and solved the problems presented to them immediately. They were the local government and Paris was its own military nation.

Bruce had seen his fair share of governments at work, all running differently, all with their own problems and all varying degrees of successful. He had never seen any government body and nation-state -because that’s what Paris had become, a self sustaining nation-state almost completely separate from the rest of France and even the world- run as smoothly as Paris did. No organization, not even the Justice League worked together so well and ran so smoothly as a cohesive unit. It was frightening what Paris had been forced to become because of the neglect that other nations and organizations put them through. Bruce understood the reculatance and anger towards the Justice League, the doubt that they harbored so close to their hearts. He felt that it was all justified and wanted to make sure that their eventual agreement was based mostly on the Council’s terms in hopes to win them over. A city like Paris, especially in its current condition, would look horrible on the League’s track record but working behind the scenes would put an end to that potential thread of bad media, not to mention the expertise of emergency preparedness that the city as a whole developed over the past five years.

It had taken a lot of convincing, eight hours of it, to get Superman and Hawkgirl to agree to their plan, as well as the other leaguers around the world that they consulted via holochat. Those who didn’t see it first hand were justifiably skeptical but once Wonder Woman stepped in and explained the Mircauli and the Miraculous Court and their power to them, they were all quickly to agree. None of them wanted another potential apocalyptic event on hand, especially one against such ancient and powerful beings. Unfortunately, because of the general stubbornness of said Leaguers, they were two hours late to the meeting and they had once again disrupted a very important sounding discussion that from what he heard of it, could be a very useful project to undertake in the long run. Though the implication that the Council still felt it necessary to undertake such a long project when the League was offering them help in defeating Hawkmoth was not encouraging for their coming partnership, to say the least.

The negotiations began and tensions were high. Obviously the Council did not take kindly to the League being late and they were all still holding a grudge against them for not coming to their aid five years ago despite some of them being more open to accepting their help now. Meanwhile the Justice League members present were nervous, reserved and yet eager to please at the same time. It was easy to tell that they were kissing ass in hopes of not deterorating the relationship between the Parisians and themselves farther, though Bruce had a suspicion it wasn’t working out the way they hoped it would from the glares of over half the Council and Court and the deadpan-I’m-planning-your-funeral expressions of the rest. Bruce was sure that only he and Diana noticed and they were the one’s leading the decision from their side, however their colleagues had an unfortunate tendency to speak out of turn.

Councillor Rose, as she had introduced herself, was discussing the humanitarian aspect of things, the medical resources and such that the League was willing to provide and how much they would need as their Medics were spread far too thin for them to help everyone who needed it on time. She was just in the middle of a sentence, asking for the league to provide at least more supplies, if not nurses and doctors when Hal cut in.

“I’m sorry, but how are we supposed to do that? You’ve made it pretty clear that you don’t want us to directly interfere and yet you’re asking for us to just give you doctors and supplies? Pick a lane.” Now, at Justice League meetings such comments weren’t uncommon - unfortunately- and most were used to them, however the Council did not care for such behavior and they showed it.

“It wasn’t the Leagues turn to speak.” Chat Noir’s voice was low and very nearly deadly as his glowing feline eyes narrowed at the Green Lantern in the room. “And it is really very rude to talk while someone else is talking.”

Wonder Woman, who was scared half to death because she knows what kind of power the blond man wields, interfered before the situation could escalate even further. “What Green Lantern meant was that you haven’t been quite clear about the extent of our help that you desire. We have spoken of the kind of help that you need but not the exact way and to what extent we will be collaborating.”

The two sides have been going back and forth for nearly an hour and a half now and they still haven’t finished. Bruce appreciate the thoroughness of the Council. They didn’t leave anything up to chance and spoke out, going back and forth about each subject brought up. He almost wished that the Justice League meetings were more similar to it, as usually those took about two hours and were filled with unrelated arguments and other such things and they barely got anything meaningful done. Bruce could only wish that the Justice League meetings could be similar to the Council meetings.

“We want financial support, as well as any medical and disaster relief aid you can provide.” Councillor Kim spoke up, backing up Rose’s plea for medical supplies and aid. “Medical staff is negotiable, we will grant you that but supplies are non negotiable. We are running low as it is.”

“We also want access to your technology and any resources you may have.” Councillor Max continued before turning to Councillor Alya, their media expert.

“We want you to say nothing about what’s happening here to anyone not directly involved or who is not necessary for this. We do not want an influx of people who don’t know how to handle the situation and could be akumatized easily. If you want a person to be stationed here permanently as your representative, that’s fine, but they have to be approved by the Council and must know that interference with an akuma for them is not possible. We don’t want it to get back to Hawk Moth that the Justice League is involved.” The woman in a burnt orange leather jacket said with ice in her voice, her vibrant amber eyes flickering between select League Members present, automatically conveying that they are not available for the liaison position.

“A liaison would be wise, yes.” Diana agreed readily and Bruce knew that that Liaison would be either her or Dinah. They were the best cadinats, the most level headed and the most respectful outside of himself but he couldn’t leave Gotham nor did he want to so it was either Wonder Woman or Black Canary who will be the liaison.

“As for the medical resources, those will have to be further discussed. We have to see how much of our own resources we can spare for you and make sure we are well stocked as well but the medical supplies will be provided. Give us a list of what you need the most and we will review and provide what we can. Regarding media exposure, I’m sure you know that our oversight of your crisis would be quite harmful to us as well, and as such we never had any intention of releasing it to the media.” Batman kept his voice smooth and even as he spoke on behalf of the Justice League.

“Is there anything anyone else would like to add?” Ladybug spoke up at the head of the table.

No one spoke up, which seemed like a very wise decision as the bluenette nodded approvingly and spoke, “Than I dismiss this meeting of the Council and table the negotiation between the Council and Court and The Justice League. We will reconvene tomorrow at ten am sharp.”

The last bit was directed at the League and it made many of them wince. They didn’t want to piss the Court off, not after Diana’s warning but they had had to discuss quite a few things with the rest of the League and the meeting had run late. However they felt like giving her an explanation -excuse, their collective subconscious whispered in the back of their minds- would not curry them any favors so they let it go.

The Council was first to leave again, leaving in much the same fashion as they had yesterday though today they were discussing a place for them to have dinner as a collective group instead of leaving in smaller clusters. The League was a little amazed at how quickly they dropped from prominent and interical political figures to college age students who were discussing where to have dinner that night. They deserved it, that’s for sure, afterall, they had been in this room for over eight hours at that point, making important decisions and discussing issues that could change the way their city operates it. Bruce felt a little sick to the stomach at the sight.

A whole city, not just the adults were weathered soldiers. The children grew up too fast, shouldered too much responsibility, sported too many invisible scars from brutal battles, their shoulders heavy with the weight and responsibility for not only their own lives but that of thousands. It was both saddening and sickening. Bruce thought that Gotham was the most brutal cities in the world, the one that messed people up the most but here, in Paris, it was much worse in such a different way. In Gotham, people set out on their own, doing illegal and sickening things from such a young age just to live another day, alone in a cold, uncaring city but in Paris -the Forgotten City- people banded together, formed a system and worked their asses off for the continued survival of everyone. No one came out of the battles unscathed, not the children, not the adults, not the eldery, not the infants and toddlers but they walked away from the experiences together, supporting and caring for one another. No one here was alone. The rest of the world may have forgotten about Paris’s struggles but the citizens didn’t let that discourage them. It did the opposite. It made people from all backgrounds step up and take charge for not only themselves but for their loved ones and even complete strangers. The Court inspired people to step up. To become soldiers and warriors and protectors they needed. And they walked into battle confidently and side by side and emerged beaten and battered but all the stronger for it. Paris was both better and worse than Gotham in that sense. The people adapted and adopted habits and plans and so much more for their city, so that they may all survive.


	7. We Become A Family

Ladybug had barely stepped out into the hallway when a small child in dark maroon and black attached himself to her legs. She startled a single moment before resting her gloved hand on top of Damian’s - or Namur’s as he insisted on being called - head of messy maroon tinted black hair. She smiled gently down as she heard Jason shouting after his younger brother. She had to laugh at the sight of the young teen using the ox miraculous and chasing after Damian. Abeille convinced them to each pick a miraculous from the box and use it to keep themselves safe and their identities secret.

“What’s up cub?” Ladybug said with joy clear in her voice as the young boy pressed his face against her stomach. He didn’t answer her, holding tightly onto her. Jason came up behind him with a frown on his face and a displeased look in his eyes.

“You can’t just disappear like that Namur! It’s not good for either of our health!” Oxen exclaimed as he glared down at the shorter noiret. His own blue-tinted hair matched Ladybug’s just a little bit and the sight of it made her lips tugged upwards into a smile.

“Now, Oxen, there is no need to be so harsh.” Ladybug said with a laugh in her eyes as she felt Abeille’s arm settle around her waist.

“And Namur, you can’t just run off like that! It makes us all worry to not know where you are!” the blonde woman abolished the young boy, her own gloved hand resting on his shoulder as Damian’s remorseful golden cat-slit eyes looked up at the tallest woman out of the Court.

“I’m sorry ‘anam,” he mumbled, tilting his head to rest it on Abeille’s hand, looking up at her with wide, innocent kitten eyes.

Abeille snorted a little while Ladybug muffled her laugh, catching Ryuko’s eyes over the top of the young boy’s head who was in a situation quite similar to her own, “Sweetie, I have gotten enough of those Angel Eyes from Chatton and Ry that it doesn’t work on me anymore. Thought between you and me-” her tone turned conspiratorial as she crouched down ever so slightly, “- it still works on Viperion, Chat and Ladybug.”

The younger boy’s light up at the thought of all the possibilities while Ladybug groaned and Ryuko laughed. Chat pouted next to Ryuko, his tail wrapped around the Marquess of Weather’s calf and arms around her waist. He mumbled under his breath, jokingly glaring at Abeille. Viperion smirked as he ruffled Oxen’s hair affectionately, much to the protest of the teen.

“You did good kid.” The snake themed hero remarked in a gentle tone with a kind smile on his face and fatherly affection in his eyes.

Jason’s face flushed a little, unused to fatherly affection, especially such open displays of it. Bruce had always hidden his emotions and rarely let them control his actions and he had never really known his biological father. It wasn’t like he had a very good idea about what a father should and would be like but Viperion and Chat Noir fit his two main idealisms pretty well, just like Ladybug, Abeille and Ryuko fit his probably way too idealised ideas of what a mother was like. The five of them were probably just being kind to him and Damian, he thought. They were there to help them and get them to their feet before leaving them in some form of a home. That thought unsettled him, a wave of overbearing sadeness washing over him. He hadn’t known these people for very long but they were so kind, helpful and familial that he felt at ease and like he belonged with them, which was a very strange feeling for Jason Todd to have, as he didn’t belong anywhere, certainly not in France to be the son of five magic superheroes/gods in a polyamourous relationship. But he wanted to belong there, in France, as the son of five magical superheroes/gods in a polyamourous relationship along with Damian. Kwami, did he want that!

Instead of voicing his thoughts, Oxen smiled shyly and ducked his head, bringing his hands up to fix the hair atop his head that Viperion messed up.

The doors to the conference room behind the seven of them banged open and the Justice League stepped out but froze once they caught sight of the two children in costume. Several of their eyes narrowed at the sight of them, especially Namur. The Court moved as one, converging in front of the League, strategically placing themselves between the children and the other heroes in the room. It was easy to guess what the League thought of what they saw and it was clear that the Court was aware of that and ready to defend their people. Viperion noticed Jason tensing up at the sight of the league and the averting of his gaze almost immediately. He put a reassuring hand on the teen’s shoulder, drawing Oxen’s attention to him. The tall man smiled down at him and Oxen managed to return a small one of his own, despite the panic and discomfort flowing through his veins.

“And who are they?” Superman spoke first, taking the lead in this conversation and speaking in an accusatory tone despite the warning glares he received from both Wonder Woman and Batman.

“They are our sons.” Abeille spoke first with such confidence and conviction that no one dared oppose her. Damian just stared resolutely at the League, his magic affected eyes narrow and his rounded cat eyes smoothed down against his head while Jason felt a secret smile tug at his lips. So maybe the familial affection wasn’t one sided.

“And you let them be heroes?” Superman’s tone became even more derogatory as his eyes skipped from person to person, a brow arched and lips curled in distaste.

“No. We gave them each a miraculous so that they may interact with us even when we are the Court without compromising out identities.” Viperion’s tone was more hostile and defensive at the same time than anything Jason had ever heard before. His affection and defensiveness spread warmth throughout Jason’s heart.

Superman had no reply to that, averting his gaze. He couldn’t argue that point even if the implications of these people, who could barely be 19 and 21 having children. Bruce understood though. The boys were clearly deprived of affection and the Court was eager to provide them with love and care. They wanted to become those boys’ family and take them in, call them their sons even though they might not be biologically related. A pang of guilt and sadness made his heart stutter. He missed Jason and regretted his every single one of his actions towards the young boy ever since he had died but the urge to be affectionate with the boy he had come to think of as a son made an appearance came too late. He was already dead and Bruce was left with a shattered heart and echoes of habits and other such things that he should have long forgotten. He so desperately wished that he could make it all up to his boy, his son.

“Wonder Woman,” Ladybug spoke up, breaking the tense silence that had begun to cloud the corridor, “Would you care to accompany us to lunch?”

Diana didn’t answer right away, shocked at the mere prospect of being asked but she regained her voice quickly enough and answered with a deep and respectful bow, “It would be my honor MiLady.”

**************************

“What is it that you wanted to discuss?” Wonder Woman asked them all once the eight of them had settled down at a table in the Grande’s Paris’s restruant. They were all sitting around a circular table with Chat Noir to Diana’s left and Ryuko to her right. Right besides Chat was Ladybug, than Abeille, Oxen, Namur and finally Viperion directly next to Ryuko. There was still plenty of space around the table so that none of them were squeezed close to one another like sardines in a can and yet Diana still felt a little claustrophobic. The power radiation from all of the people around her, even the children, was overwhelmingly ancient and nearly endless.

“I’m sure you remember how we mentioned the desire for a Liaison between our two groups so that this interaction can go as smoothly as possible,” Chat Noir waited for Wonder Woman to nod before continuing, “Well, we have a preference for who should fill that Liaison’s role. Which would be you.”

Diana startled a little. Logically she knew that she was the best choice and the one who could handle both sides the best but she had doubted that either side would see it that way. She was deeply involved with both the Miraculi and the League with extensive knowledge of them both and was one of the more level headed and diplomatic members of the League. However she had thought that the Court’s mistrust of them would have led to them appointing a liaison from their own group - though now that she thought about it, they probably will. She didn’t doubt that they would do what was best for their city regardless of their personal grudges and reservations about working with the League but she hadn’t imagined that they would trust one of the Leaguers to be in their midst constantly.

“I am honored, truly I am,” Diana said once she regained her voice, a slight tremor in her voice as she fought fervently - her mother would be proud-, “but why was I chosen.”

“We know you the best.” Ryuko said as if that was all the explanation that was needed.

Ladybug continued off of what the Dragon Mircaulous’s weilder said, “Your mother was a past wielder of the Ladybug Miraculous and one of the best according to the Kwami. She was a sworn protector of their power before she was even granted the honor of wielding it and she must have passed her knowledge onto you. We can sense your experience, your pledge to protect the Miraculous at all cost and we are glad for it. We know we can trust you to reside in our city without causing any trouble. You wish to retrieve the Moth and Peacock miraculi just as we do. We wouldn’t have to explain everything to you and you understand our power better than most in the city. We trust you not to loose control and allow yourself to be akumatized. We are willing to trust you if it means our city will finally be safe.”

“Of course, your excellencies. I am humbled by your trust and swear upon my honour and my titles that I will do my best to protect your people and to give you assistance in any way I can to defeat Hawkmoth and safely retrieve the missing Miraculi.” Diana meet Ladybug’s eyes and the bluenette heroine nodded in acknowledgement.

“Thank you Princess of Themyscira, your help and loyalty are much appreciated.” The Court chorused, their shoulders a little less tense and eyes a little softer.

Namur and Oxen cast worried glances at the adults around the table. They did not like being excluded but this felt like an affair that was far beyond them. They wanted to help their parents and Jason wanted to reassure Diana that all was going to be well but he couldn’t promise that. He had been a victim of Hawkmoth’s just yesterday - kwami that felt like so long ago, like it was another lifetime entirely- and while he didn’t remember much, it wasn’t a pleasant experience to live through. He did not know what to do and that pissed him off but really his anger just excited to cover up his fear. He wanted to be strong for his new family’s sake, for Damian’s sake and for Paris’s sake but it felt hard. The world of the Miraculous Court was much different from the world of Gotham where they cycled through a cast of villains every week. Here there was just one enemy and he seemed so shrouded in mystery that it was near impossible to even imagine him. Only that oily, gritty voice could be heard through the fog and it made goosebumps rise on his skin. He resolved to help his parents and new city as best as he could and to protect his younger brother from suffering a similar fate to what he had. He did not wish any harm to come to Damian and wanted to make sure that his life away from the League of Assassins was as normal as possible. That might be a little bit impossible now but it was still worth a try.


	8. We Present A United Front

The next time the League and Court met, it was just them. The Council had not been called to the meeting room, and Dinah couldn’t help but feel a little unsettled by that. It felt like the Council was some sort of buffer between the two superhero teams and in their absence the air was filled with much more hostility than before. The Court was seated in much the same way that it had been before but now the newly introduced Oxen and Namur were sandwiched between Chat Noir and Ryuko and Abeille and Viperion respectively. Their expressions betrayed wisdom beyond their age, their eyes old and burdened just like their parents. It was almost sickening to see them, children no older than sixteen and ten, with so many burdens on their shoulders and knowledge far beyond their years shining in their eyes. It was unsettling to face this united group of people when the Justice League was so divided and scattered, unable to even communicate properly. 

Wonder Woman stood behind Ladybug, her hands clasped behind her back and her face set in an expression of grime neutrality. Some sort of agreement had been reached between them, Bruce realized, when Diana had gone with them to lunch. There were very few possibilities as for the nature of that agreement but from the way Diana stood with them, the only logical conclusion for it was that it was a positive development, though as for how beneficial it would be for them is up to debate. He was under no circumstances going to voice these thoughts however, as the tensions were high enough on their own and he did not want to contribute to the inevitable meltdown that was bound to occur at some point within the duration of their cooperation.

“We have decided to nominate Wonder Woman to be our liaison to the Justice League. She was agreeable to the task and has already accepted.” Ladybug spoke with complete and utter undeniable authority, daring anyone to contradict her. Unfortunately, not all of those present were able to pick up on her near hostile tone, or they could and just decided that it would be wise to provoke the head of the Court, who they were trying to please and prevent an international incident with. 

“Why did you pick one of the main three Leaguers to stay in Paris and regulate our contact?” Hawkgirl spoke up, suspicion clear in her voice as she looked the eight people on the other end of the room over, her skeptical gaze narrow and unsettling.

None of the Court so much as flinched, though Namur and Chat Noir’s tails began swaying in a way reminiscent of cat’s preparing to attack. That was not a good sign. 

“We picked Wonder Woman to be the liaison between the Justice League and the Court and Council because she is aware of how both operate. She knows your process and people, and she knows our process and we are willing to work with her. She has the knowledge required to help us, can control her emotions and is a pledged protector of our cause, has been for decades now. We trust her, and you trust her. It is the only logical conclusion to this situation, wouldn’t you agree?” there was nothing outright hostile or threatening in Ryuko’s words but her tone and the narrowing of her reptilian eyes was enough to set Hawkgirl on edge and for her to shrink back, if only to get away from that scrutinizing gaze that threatened pain if anyone objected to anything she said. It was frankly amazing and terrifying at the same time. 

“We will have to have a private meeting with the Council before we can provide you with a complete set of rules and requirements for the duration of our cooperation, however I trust that will not be an issue.” Abeille’s diplomatic voice cut in before any sort of violent altercation could take place but the unvoiced threats still hung in the air between the two groups.

“Of course. It would be for the best if you were able to provide us with that information within the next week or so, however there is no set time limit.” Bruce decided to utilize one of the strategies he learned to be very effective when running his company. He made it sound like there was a time limit but made sure to mention that it wasn’t required, which would insure that there was just enough pressure and stress to make his people complete their tasks almost instantaneously. 

At the sharp smirk that curled at the edge of Chat Noir’s lips, he realized that he was familiar with this tactic and would likely warn the Court and Council of it. And now it unfortunately seems like Bruce had inadvertently extended this process by at least a week. Splendid. He could only hope that this tactic would not come back to bite them any more than it already would. The Dark Knight suppressed a snort. Of course it was going to come back and bite him in the ass. That’s how his life worked and the one who caught onto his mistake was the Duke Destruction and Bad Luck Incarnate, there was no way he was going to get out of this one without some sort of repercussion. 

Bruce physically had to keep himself from sighing tiredly. It wouldn’t really do him any good to devel on this matter any longer, seeing as it was already said and done, so the best he could do now was move on and deal with the repercussions for his actions as they came. His failed attempt at moving their proceedings along was no reason for their cooperation with the Court and Council to fail completely.

“Yes that will do.” Ladybug accepted his words as if they were an offer and not a command in disguise, her steely blue eyes narrow as she looked the members of the Justice League present over with so much attention for detail that it sent shivers down each and every one of their spines.

“Dismissed.” the Court spoke in unison, even Namur’ and Oxen’s joining into the chorus. The fact this had such a profound effect on the League was not one that they wanted them to know but Bruce had a feeling that it wasn’t as effective an endeavour as he would like. 

Bruce stood first, deciding it was better to set an example for his colleagues and get out before they could further offend their hosts. 

**********

Later that night, Dinah and Oliver had decided that since this was still technically their vacation, they should go out and enjoy themselves. So they had grinned at each other, dressed up in comfortable but upscale clothing and set out in search of a nice restaurant. They did indeed find one, right near their hotel too! The next hour and a half the couple spent chatting, eating and laughing, their Justice League priorities taking a backseat for once and letting themselves enjoy just being a semi-normal couple on vacation in Paris. 

Unfortunately their evening was cut short by the sound of an alarm system going off. Surprisingly very few people panicked, all of the Parisians turning to the tourists and gently calming them just as the alarm cut off and was replaced by the almost mechanical voice of Ryuko, “Attention people of Paris. We are now conducting a city wide simulation of Scenario Syren. The Council and The Court will be patrolling the city to make sure that everyone is safe and performing the procedures correctly.”

The doors to the restaurant opened in people began pouring in, tourists escorted by city natives. The owner of the restaurant and several of the servers took charge, shutting all the windows and doors that lead outside, stuffing towels and other such things into the cracks to seal them as well as they possibly could. Dinah and Oliver watched with horrified fascination as they realized what was going on. The whole city was being drilled based on a set of protocols created by The Council and the Court -who were apparently publicly acknowledged as the leaders- to make sure that everyone was safe in ‘Scenario Syren’, whatever that meant. It was like the ALICE drills in American public schools but… but so much more than that. They couldn’t do anything but wonder about what was about to happen. 


End file.
